


in which marinette needs a better door

by pastisregret



Series: ask and answer [35]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kisses, Post Reveal, Walking In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: dialogue prompt: "well, this is a fucking disaster" for adrienette
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: ask and answer [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436629
Comments: 5
Kudos: 324





	in which marinette needs a better door

**Author's Note:**

> i can't spell for SHIT it took like ten times for disaster

“Well, this is a fucking disaster.”

“Don’t say that,” Adrien tells her, watching the way Marinette knocked her head back up against the wall. “It’s not a _total_ disaster.”

“Really?” she asks, eyes closed as she spoke. “You’re going to tell me we didn’t totally screw ourselves over just now?”

“You’re being dramatic.”

“I should just pack up and leave the country now while I have the chance.” Pausing for a moment, she thought of something. “Wait. Do you think Hawkmoth will lay off the akuma attacks if I send a letter in advance that I’ll be out of the city?”

“I think,” he says, laughing, “that you need to relax, Mari.”

“How can I? This is the most embarrassing moment of my life, and yes, that includes all the dumb things I did when I crushed on you.”

With a snort, Adrien adjusted himself on the chaise, sitting up straighter and hoping it wouldn’t sound so embarrassing once he spoke it out loud. “So, your mom came in with the laundry and accidentally saw us kissing, perhaps a bit too passionately for two friends who were supposed to be ‘studying’. And yeah, maybe this wasn’t the best way to let her know that we aren’t exactly ‘friends’ anymore, but – “

Marinette holds up a hand, cheeks going red at the memory. “I’m going to stop you right there, Adri. Any more and I think I might actually faint from the blood rush.”

“It happened, like, ten minutes ago.”

“And I’m growing more and more mortified by the minute.”

“Was it really that bad though?” he asks, looking for pros in their predicament, if any. “I mean, she left almost immediately after she saw, and left the clothes so you wouldn’t have to go back down and get them later. I think that’s pretty neat on Sabine’s part.”

“She probably left to go and tell my dad about it,” Marinette groans out, before her eyes widened in shock as the last part hit her. “My _dad_ is going to know about this.”

“I thought he liked us,” Adrien says, confused. “I mean, he practically taught me how to make the perfect loaf of bread the other day, and that was just because I dropped off your pencil bag. When he finds out this…”

“He might just jump over the moon,” Marinette finishes, glancing down at the floor as if she could see through and catch sight of him down below. “That’s what I’m worried about.”

“Supportive parents?” Adrien asks. “Doesn’t sound so bad to me.”

“No. _Nosy_ parents,” she answers, bringing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. “Parents who are probably waiting for us to get downstairs so they can act like they don’t know, which will be even more embarrassing because they so _totally_ know.”

“There’s no way they’ll do that.”

“Adrien, if it weren’t for the fact my room has to be climbed up a ladder to get into, they’d be posted outside right now.” Getting up from the floor, she’s almost tempted to double-check that the trapdoor is closed tightly, but decides against it in favor of crossing to the chaise.

Adrien pats the space next to him, inviting her to sit down. “You’re just overthinking, you know. Maybe they’ll pretend it never happened.”

Marinette reached for his hand, shaking her head as she spoke. “Playing dumb doesn’t make you any cuter, you know.”

“But it helps out in occasions like this.”

Laughing, Marinette leaned in more, bumping her shoulder to his.

“Well,” she finally lets out, “at least she caught me kissing you. Just imagine what a riot it’d be if she spotted me with Chat Noir.”

“She’d have to show up at least ten minutes earlier for that one,” Adrien says, well worth the shove she gave him.

**Author's Note:**

> mari-cheres


End file.
